The Gift Series_A Deathly Romance (Sequel#3)
by obi's girl
Summary: This is where the fun starts! Buffy/Death Romance, singing, dancing, inspired by Moulin Rouge!
1. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance: The Cemetery Love Medley (CH. 1) By obi's girl   
  
Summary: A few months have passed since Death had come to see Buffy; she and Angel are together but Angel begins to suspect there is more to Buffy's relationship with the Angel of Death himself. Note: In this first part, there is Moulin Rouge spoilers! The Elephant Love Medley - Buffy sings what would be Ewan's part and Death, Nicole's part - slightly different but it's funny and really cool!   
  
Buffy moved over, staring at the ceiling. She glanced at Angel's sleeping form beside her and sighed. Lately, a lot of things had been on the Slayer's mind...one of the mainly Death. It was really freaky. Here she was, with her true love and the man she dreamed about was Death, the Grim Reaper. It didn't seem right and yet, on some bizarre level it made sense. Death was her Gift.   
  
Angel moved over, snuggling Buffy's waist. She bit her lips, lifting his arm as she slipped out of bed. She grabbed her T-shirt and brown leather pants, checked for a stake and left.   
  
**  
  
The Slayer roamed the cemetery, playing with the stake in her hand. At first, she didn't want to return to the slaying but after Death said his good byes to her, she came to realization. Death was not her gift. She wasn't just a killer. Over the years, she had saved so many lives. So many people were grateful to her for many reasons and there she was, blaming herself for stuffy she couldn't control. Or could she?   
  
  
  
She stopped and settled down under a tree, feeling his presence. "I was wandering when you would come back."   
  
He laughed, staring down at her from the trunk of the tree. "I'm surprised I didn't come sooner. How are you?"   
  
Buffy nodded, "I think I've found my place. I think I know my reason...why I'm here."   
  
"Please, by all means, share it with me. I've always pondered why myself." He stated sarcastically.   
  
She laughed, turning to him. "I thought you knew." Buffy nodded, "I hate to say it, but I missed you."   
  
Death smiled, touching her cheek. "You weren't the only one; I missed you too. You are an interesting one, Miss Summers." He leaned down, meeting Buffy halfway but froze.   
  
"What? What is it? Why are you stopping?"   
  
He nodded, "We can't do this. I'm Death."   
  
"I'm dated scarier...and deadlier."   
  
The Angel nodded no, jumping down from the tree. Buffy still persisted, facing him. "We can make it work."   
  
"No, we can't." He shot back, glaring at her. "I can't ever fall in love. I'm Death; the Dark Angel. You, you're the Slayer...and alive. It can't work."   
  
"Can't ever fall in love? Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing. All you need is love."   
  
He nodded no, "I'm dead. I'm not of this world. I live up there, in between."   
  
Buffy smiled, "All you need is love."  
  
Death stood straight, confronting her face to face. "I can't ever fall in love - not even with you even if I want to."   
  
She took his arm, smiling, "All you need is love. I was made for loving you, baby; you were made for loving me."   
  
He huffed, walking away, "The only of loving me, baby, is if you're dead."   
  
"Just one night. Give me just one night" Buffy smiled hopefully, swinging around the tree.   
  
He nodded no, smirking to himself at the girls' attempt to win his cold heart. "There's no way 'cause you're not dead."   
  
"In the name of love; one night in the name of love."   
  
"You crazy girl, I won't give into you!" Death scowled, turning away.   
  
"Don't - don't leave me this way. I can't survive without you're sweet love." Buffy cried as he started to vanish. "Oh baby, don't leave me this way."   
  
Death huffed, looking away. "You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."   
  
She looked around the cemetery; no vamps rising or demons attacking and shrugged, "I look around me and I see it isn't so...Otherwise we both would've been dead by now." Buffy smiled, winking at him.   
  
"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs." He cursed.   
  
"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd want to know 'cause here I go." She cried, running up the tree settling on one of the trunks, spreading her arms. "Love lifts us up where we belong; where eagles fly up on mountain high."   
  
Death shrieked, seeing her in the tree. "Get down; get down from there." She only laughed, snickering a bit. Finally, he floated up to her, pulling her down setting her safely on the ground. "Love makes us out to be fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."   
  
"We could be heroes -- just for one day." She sang, spreading her arms wide again.   
  
He nodded, biting his lip. "You will be mean."   
  
She laughed, stopping him. "No, I won't."   
  
"And I -- I'll kill people all the time." Death shrugged, walking off  
  
Buffy smiled, side-stepping in front of me. "We should be lovers. "  
  
"We can't do that." He cried, glancing at Buffy.  
  
"We should be lovers and that's a fact." She sang louder, nearing him.   
  
Catching on somewhat, feeling some hope he continued, her beautiful voice accompanying him. "Though nothing would keep us together."   
  
"We could still try just for all time just for one day. We could be heroes forever and ever; we could be heroes forever and ever." They sang, drawing closer and closer.   
  
Death stopped, smiling as she continued their song, "We could be heroes... just because I will always love you."   
  
He laughed, "I will always love you."   
  
"Can't help that we've..."   
  
"How wonderful life is now you're in the way." They finished as Death stared into her blue eyes. "Hmm. You're going to be bad for business; I can tell." He mused, before Buffy kissed him deeply as Death wrapped his arms around her.   
  
TBC 


	2. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance: El Tango de Buffy (CH. 2) By obi's girl   
  
Disclaimer: El Tango de Buffy (El Tango de Roxanne) is from Moulin Rouge, normally song by Ewan Mcgregor will be sung by Death aka Jack verses Spike in this fic, in dedication to their true love, Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer.   
  
Buffy kissed Him one last time before pulling away. Death smiled, grabbing her arm, her body landing on him. "I really have to go; Angel - if I'm not there; I have to go."   
  
He nodded, brushing her golden bangs behind her ears and kissed her cheek. "Why do you go to him if your heart doesn't belong to him?"   
  
She looked down, sighing, "In the beginning, he was my true love..."   
  
Death raised her chin to him and smiled, "And now? Do you still love him?"   
  
Buffy shrugged, walking away from him, crossing her arms around her waist. "I can't answer that right now." She swirled around, and smiled wishfully, "I do love you, but..."   
  
"Part of you still loves him. Buffy, I'm risking everything here to be with you..."   
  
"And I love you for that, but I'm not ready to cut Angel out of my life. He was my first love." She paused, taking his hands and smiled. "You have to understand, ever since I saw Angel, I knew I loved him and vowed to love him forever. I was willing to give him everything..."   
  
He frowned, "So am I."   
  
Buffy kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. "I will always love you. You know that but I'm not ready to tell Angel to get lost; not yet. I've lost him several times before and barely survived each time. I just need time."   
  
He laughed, "Time."  
  
The Slayer smiled back as she disappeared into the night, Death watching after her. He stood there for so long, he didn't even notice a vampire run into him drunk. Spike glared at Death in disgust as he took another sip of rum.   
  
"Watch where you're standing mate!" he warned. Death laughed, walking off causing Spike to drop his flask. "Hey! I'm not finished with you!"   
  
Jack turned back to him, looking at the vamp for the first time. He knew him - Spike, William the Bloody; one of the many hearts Buffy had broken. "You're Spike."   
  
Spike glanced around for anyone who might have been watching before confronting Him again. "Yeah, who are you?"   
  
"No one you need to know."   
  
He laughed, taking note of the suit and his ghastly expression. "Hey, you're Death, aren't you?"   
  
"No, I'm not. Do I look like Death? Do I fit the description of a robed man with a skiff?"   
  
Spike laughed, "No, but you're wearing all black and you don't have a pulse; and I know you're not a vampire - vampires don't wander around the cemetery, waiting for a prey." He paused, nodding, "What's up mate? Why are you here?"   
  
Jack waved him off but Spike didn't budge. "Leave me alone."   
  
"Yeah, you've been alone for like what eternity and I'm the first vamp you come across in a good long while and you want me to get lost? Forget it." He paused again, "Why are you here or should I say, who are you here for?"   
  
He nodded, "I have to go. She might want to see me later."   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "She? She who?"   
  
Death gritted his teeth, glaring back at the vamp and he smiled. "Buffy. You and Slayer, interesting but I gotta warn you, Angel, she's his gurl and there's nothing you can do about it."   
  
Jack huffed, looking away, "Buffy, you don't have to sleep with him tonight Sleep with man you don't love; you don't care if it is wrong or right."   
  
Spike dropped his smoke, looking hopefully up into the night sky. "Buffy; you don't have to slay tonight You're always trying to undo what you feel is wrong."   
  
Tears glistened in his eyes as he sang, staring at the moon. "His eyes upon your face; His hand upon your hand; His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand!"  
  
The vampire dropped onto the ground, removing his black jacket, ripping his shirt apart dramatically, "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to abandon me but just don't deceive me."  
  
Death fell down next to him, placing his arm over Spike's shoulder, crying and singing. "And please believe me when I say I love you." The stopped, glancing oddly at each other before continuing with the song.   
  
Jack huffed, calling to mind some past language he picked up with in his travels through time. "Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma El alma se me fue; se me fue el corazon. Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer Que no te vendas, Buffy."   
  
Spike glared at him. "And I who love you so much; what am I going to do? You left me...you left me like a dove; My soul has left me; my heart has left me; I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you to leave Angel, your one love."   
  
"Buffy, you don't have to go with Angel tonight."   
  
The vamp sneered, singing louder than the Dark Angel, "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight."  
  
Seeing what he was trying to do stood up, removing his arm from his shoulder, grinding his teeth. "Buffy, you're always trying to do what is right Buffy - you don't have to go with Angel tonight"  
  
"Why does my heart cry?"  
  
Death rolled his eyes, walking over to the tree, leaning against it. "Buffy - you're always trying to do what is right."   
  
"Feelings I can't fight - I love you, Slayer."   
  
He nodded, staring up at the moon, "Buffy, *We're RIGHT!!!!" Jack turned around, glaring at Spike. The two stared at each other for a long moment before walking in the opposite direction.   
  
TBC 


	3. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance: One Day I'll Fly Away By obi's girl   
  
Disclaimer: One Day I'll Fly Away, sung by Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge, will be sung by Buffy Summers and Death in this fic!   
  
Buffy huffed as she walked down Main Street towards the mansion. She knew what she had to do - tell Angel though she had always loved him her heart didn't belong to him anymore. God, how would he take it? Would he be angry? Would he hate her? And her friends, how would they react to the idea that she was in love with Death? She nodded, pushing all thoughts out of her mind.   
  
"I follow the night; can't stand the light. When will I begin -- to live again?" Buffy cried, walking away from Main Street and into the playground.   
  
She stared at the place for a moment before settling down on one of the swings, smiling up at the sky. "One day I'll fly away; Leave all this to yesterday."   
  
She glanced about for any passer byes. Sunnydale had been her home for so long and the Slaying, the Slaying offered so much security and protection but she yearned for a normal life outside of the slaying. When she went to UC Sunnydale, she hoped she could put the Slaying behind her and start anew. UC Sunnydale, Riley, The Initiative - nothing was ever simple anymore and she hated it.   
  
"What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends."   
  
She smiled wishfully, swinging a bit. "One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends."   
  
"One day I'll fly away - Fly, fly away... One day I'll fly away - Fly, fly away..." Sudennly feeling a lot more positive of her future, she stood from the swing, closing her eyes, widening her arms. "Fly, fly away.. Fly, fly away..."   
  
She could; she could leave the Slaying and start a new life. She didn't have to be the Slayer anymore.   
  
**  
  
Jack wandered through the small town, watching the many people that passed him. As Death, he could sense when any mortal was near the end of his or her life. He considered it a gift in the beginning but now, after many years, decades, centuries even, taking souls and helping those souls cross over didn't seem like the best job in the universe.   
  
"I follow the night; Can't stand the light; When will I begin to live again?" He crossed the street, sitting down at one of the night time tables outside the Pub and huffed, "One day I'll fly away; Leave all this to yesterday."   
  
He noted that one of the teens passing him was fated to die. He was a drinker and if he wasn't careful, the next drink would be his last and Death would be right there waiting for him. No, not anymore. "What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends."   
  
A waiter, a thin man with a mustache, smiled walking up to him, offering a menu but he waved him away. "One day I'll fly away; Leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream... and dread the day when dreaming ends."   
  
Jack leaned back, staring at the sky. "One day I'll fly away. Fly, fly away...Fly, fly away.. Fly, fly away..."   
  
He could; he could leave the In-between, his loneliness and start a new life. He didn't have to be the Angel of Death anymore.   
  
TBC 


	4. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance: Your Song (Ch. 4)  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Disclaimer: Your Song, from Moulin Rouge, is song by Xander Harris in this to his wife, Anya after they have a fight about some stupid thing.   
  
Xander Harris rolled his eyes as he and Anya head down to the Magic Shop the next morning. Last night, Sunnydale's favorite married couple had a fight. It wasn't a big fight. Anya asked him if he still thought of her as attractive, even though she was graying and growing old...and maybe at some point, loose all her hair, might wear false teeth and a hump on her back. Xander laughed at her. Anya never ceased to amaze him...  
  
It all started when Buffy died saving Dawn. She started to be conscious about her health and her body and any tiny little sign that someday she would grow old and die. Of course, Xander being the loving and ever supportive husband told her she was crazy and she slapped him. Xander tried to say sorry but she only nodded no, giving him the silent treatment.   
  
It was even a wander she agreed to go with him to the Magic Box. Xander shrugged, glancing at his love. He hated seeing her angry. He stopped walking, pulling her by the hand towards the park. "Listen An, I know you're mad at me but I'm sorry, I can't allow this to go on. So, like the man I am - I'm going to do something about it." He spread his arms with a stupid grin on his face, sunlight glistening in his eyes.   
  
"My gift is my song," he began, pointing to her, smiling, "And this one's for you." He paused dramatically, placing his hands over his heart, "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song."   
  
"It maybe quite simple but now that it's done." He continued smiling, snapping his fingers, dancing around a bit, "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words, How wonderful life is, Now you're in the world..."   
  
He looked at her for a reaction but all she did was just stare at him, listening contentedly. Xander nodded, singing a bit louder. "Sat on the roof, And I kicked off the moss, Though some of these verses, Well they, they got me quite cross." He glanced up, squinting at the rising run. "But the sun's been kind, While I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on..."  
  
Harris jumped up, swinging on one of the branches, his arm extended to her but she didn't grab it. "So excuse me for getting, but these things I do; you see I've forgotten if they are green or they are blue."   
  
Xander gasped, looking solemnly, drooping his head a bit, "And well the thing is, well, I really love you. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen..."  
  
At that, she smiled. Xander grinned back, realizing she was starting to come around.   
  
"This is your song; This is your song...!" the people on the street sang with bright smiles on their faces passing by.   
  
He smiled, saluting them. "And, you can tell everybody that this is your song; It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done." Xander let go of the tree branch, jumped off and grabbed Anya in his arms. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, How wonderful life is, now you're in the world..."  
  
Anya giggled, continuing the song. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words, now wonderful life is, now you're in the world..."  
  
She grabbed him into a giant hug, kissing her husband passionately. "I forgive you, Xander - you silly man, my husband."   
  
He patted her back, "I know. You always do...I think it's because you're crazy about me."   
  
TBC 


	5. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance: Come What May - First Verse (Ch. 5)  
  
Author's Note: I saw Moulin Rouge; I finally saw it and damn, is it awesome! I'm going to have so much fun making this fic, but please people, read it. You have to read it. It's so good and hilariously funny, especially the songs. Disclaimer: Come What May, normally sung by Santine and Christian, will be sung by Buffy & Jack (Death). The song itself is by David Baerwald.   
  
Xander smiled at Willow as he entered the Magic Box, holding Anya's hand. The Magic Box, like the Summers' house at one time, after Buffy's death (2nd), was made into a museum but after she returned, the Magic Box was reopened, along with Buffy's home. Tourists still came in, especially into the Magic Box. Some of them even treated Anya like their personal tour guide, which really annoyed Giles. "Hey, where's Buffy?" he asked.   
  
Willow shrugged, nodding to Giles. "She's in the back working up a sweat. I wouldn't both her right now - though it's only been a few months, she still needs to regain her strength." He added, cleaning his glasses.   
  
**  
  
Buffy forced her head over the sink as another round of blood spewed out of her mouth. She gasped after realizing it was finished. The Slayer grabbed a towel, dampening it in water, cleaning her mouth. She grabbed another paper towel, laying it on her forehead. This had been going on for quite a few months - matter of fact, not to long after she returned to Sunnydale.   
  
On occasion, the Slayer was stubborn about every sharing anything personal with friends. When she killed Angel, she didn't even tell anyone what is was like; with Dawn, it was kept only between her and Giles. But this, she never spoke to anybody. How could she? Her friends were so happy she was back with him, and to tell them there might be some consequences would crush them. She couldn't do that.   
  
The blonde stood up, shutting off the faucet. The first time it happened, Buffy thought it was nothing but the second, third, fourth, fifth time and so on, she knew something was wrong, really wrong and it scared her. What was happening to her? Outside, she looked so healthy but inside, her body was dying literally. Buffy shook her head, grabbing a cup of water and drank it. It was salty, most because of the remains blood still in her mouth. She grumbled.   
  
"No girl. Suck it up. You're going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen."   
  
She smiled at herself before exiting the bathroom, with a fresh towel. She rolled her shoulders, heading for the punching bag. There were still dried bloodstains on it from when she vomited the first time. Buffy nodded tears in her eyes. This wasn't happening. "NO." She cried, touching the bag with her fingers. "Suck it up, gurl. Suck it up. You have to live, for them."  
  
**  
  
Jack flinched out of meditation, feeling her pain. It was happening. Death. He didn't want this to happen - not to her, not now. But it was fated to happen. He made it happen. The Angel stood up, looking around the dark room that was his temporary home and nodded. "Never knew I could feel like this; It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss."   
  
**  
  
Buffy nodded, wrapping the bandages of her knuckles. "Every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart -- can you hear it sing?"  
  
**  
  
"Come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you till the end of time." Jack mused, staring out the window.   
  
**  
  
Buffy and Jack nodded; Buffy punching the bag, holding it slightly as Jack walked away from the window. "Come what may, come what may, come what may; I will love you until my dying day."   
  
**  
  
Buffy smiled slightly, settling down on the mat, leaning against the wall. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace; suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." She huffed, glancing at the door. "It all revolves around you."   
  
She stood up again, leaving through the back door. The Slayer stood against the wall, wrapping her arms around her middle and sighed. "And there's no mountain too high; No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side; Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide."   
  
**  
  
"But I love you until the end of time." Jack mused, frowning, shaking his head.   
  
**  
  
"Buffy? Are you all right, back there?" Giles hollered from the front.   
  
The Slayer wiped her away, opening the back door to the training room. She didn't even remove the bandages on her wrists. She simply strode into the front, smiling, sitting down next to Willow. Willow smiled at her, though she felt something was wrong.   
  
"So, what's on tap today?" Buffy piped, ignoring his friend's distressed look.   
  
Xander shrugged, holding Anya close to him. "Patrol, tonight...but if you're up to it we can skip it."   
  
She nodded. "No, I'm up to it. I need the adrenaline." Buffy paused slightly, lowering her voice. "I think I've missed it a bit even. Isn't that scary?"   
  
"What about you, Will? Wanna come?" Xander asked.   
  
The Wicca shrugged, holding up the book. "There are still a couple things I need to look into. You guys go ahead."   
  
"Will you be able to meet up with us, later?" Anya mused.   
  
"I dunno. Maybe." She glanced at Buffy, nodding, "It depends."   
  
**  
  
After a couple rounds of patrol, Buffy asked Xander and Anya to leave her alone. Anya was more than glad to leave which didn't surprise the Slayer but Xander knew she was holding something back. So he stayed with her. The two had been friends for years, best friends even if she did choose Angel over him, Xander remained loyal because he knew she was special.   
  
"Really, you don't have to keep me company, Xander. I'll be fine. I am the Slayer, remember?"   
  
Xander shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "I know, but still, I mean you've been dead for 10 years and here you are; you can't blame us all for being so protective over you. You're family."   
  
She smiled, settling down on the ground. "I know, and thank you. I know it wasn't easy without me around." Buffy paused, shifting her weight. "I don't remember much about what happened up there but if I did, I know I didn't like it. How could I? I didn't have you guys to pamper me."   
  
He held out his finger, "Only this pampering isn't going to continue forever, Buff. Just remember that."   
  
"I know." Buffy turned away slightly, coughing a bit.   
  
"Buff, are you all right?"   
  
She laughed, tossing her blonde hair over her right shoulder. "Oh yeah. It's just a cold. Nothing life-threatening."   
  
**  
  
"Giles, there's something wrong with Buffy." Willow cried to the Englishman as he appeared from the kitchen with some tea.   
  
He looked at her questioningly, raising an eyebrow, bobbing a tea bag in the water. "Are you sure? She seems fine to me. I know, I've practiced with her everyday and I never saw anything wrong with her."   
  
Willow nodded desperately. "Giles, I know there is something wrong with her. I don't know what it is but she isn't the same. I mean, yeah, she's Buffy, but she's different."   
  
"Willow, you know as well as I do, that Buffy never talks about her feelings. So, what makes you so sure something is wrong with her?"   
  
"I just know." She pleaded, standing up. "Giles, I love Buffy too and believe me, I know something is wrong with her. I know I've always been skeptical since she came back...but, I don't know - I just feel it."   
  
He huffed, slouching on the couch. "Have you talked to her?"   
  
"No." She mumbled.   
  
Giles took a sip of his tea before continuing, "Then I think you should. She is the best source for knowing what's really going on in that head of hers."   
  
Willow sighed, turning to him. "Giles, this feeling, I've had ever since she came back and every day that she's here, it hasn't gone away. It's only gotten worse. Only now, whatever's going on with Buffy, is probably much worse than it was before." She paused, "It scares me."   
  
The Englishman only took a sip of his tea, looking away.   
  
**  
  
Buffy returned home late that night, anxious for sleep but the overwhelming feeling in her gut had other plans. She ran to the bathroom, ran the water loud, so Dawn wouldn't be alarmed. If her little sister heard her vomiting and came to see what was happening... No, she didn't want to think about that. She knew Dawn wasn't a child anymore but she was still fragile, easily broken. Buffy gasped as she vomited some more blood. She breathed briefly, grabbed a towel, wetted it and ran it over her mouth, wiping away the stains.   
  
At this point, it had become very deadly. She couldn't keep things a secret anymore. She couldn't lie to herself. Buffy knew she was dying. Her body was rejecting her blood, her spirit. She bit her lip, wiping her face some more. She waited by the sink incase if there was another round. When nothing came, she turned off the water and exited the bathroom, walking slowly to her own room. She sat quietly on the bed, dialing the Hospital.   
  
"Sunnydale Memorial. How may I help you?" the voice rang.   
  
Buffy hesitated a moment. "Hello, my name is - wait, do I have to give you my name?"   
  
The woman paused briefly before continuing, "I can put you under anonymous if you tell what is wrong you, dear?"   
  
What is wrong? What is this Hell? Buffy wiped her face with her arm, sucking in her gut, holding her head high. She sat straight for awhile until breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry, I am but this was all my fault. I'm sorry."   
  
"No dear, nothing is your fault..."   
  
"I'm dying!" she cried.   
  
The nurse froze, "Excuse me?"   
  
Buffy glanced at the door. No lights had gone on. Dawn was still asleep. She moved the phone closer, whispering. "I have to go now."   
  
"Wait, miss! Don't go. If I'm going to help you, I have to know your name."   
  
"Summers. Buffy Summers." She replied.   
  
The woman froze again. She heard that name before. She was a hero to the town...and dead. How can that same girl be alive and ready to die again? It had to be a joke. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"   
  
She waited a moment but no reply. Buffy had all ready left the room.   
  
**  
  
The Nurse waited frantically for Buffy in Clinic Center of Sunnydale Memorial. Over the years, she had taken care of many patients but Buffy Summers, she was different. She was a hero, the town's hero. People, who had never met her, talked about her as if she was their friend or daughter. Katy had been on call when Buffy was brought in or Faith rather. She saw the girl and her cries for her mother. She was also there years earlier when the Slayer was brought in during Sunnydale's biggest flue epidemic.   
  
Katy nodded, noticing a blonde girl, wearing a light brown coat enter the ward. It was her, Buffy Summers. She really was alive but if someone looked really close, you could tell she was dying. The color in her face was gone. It almost looked ghastly and she was sweating. Buffy greeted Katy with a smile. She extended her hand to the woman.   
  
"Hello. My name is..." Buffy began.   
  
She nodded, "There's no need for that. I know who you are." Katy smiled reassuringly, "Come into my office."   
  
Buffy nodded obediently, following the older woman.   
  
**  
  
Katy tried to remain calm as Buffy sat on the bed. She fumbled with the pen in her hand, trying to restrain herself. She couldn't believe what this small, strong girl had just told her. Buffy Summers, who had been strong since she was 15 years old, telling her that what happened 10 years earlier was not the first time she died. Katy thought it impossible that a young girl could be revived from the dead - twice!   
  
Buffy laughed, "I know it's crazy, but it's the truth." She paused, "Now, it looks like my fate as the Slayer is at an end. My life is ending... and I just got here."   
  
"And you think your blood is rejecting you, that's why you're having this attack?"   
  
"Why else would I have this problem?" Buffy questioned, remembering a phrase long forgotten. "Death is my Gift."   
  
Katy fidgeted, "Maybe...maybe this is your body's way of telling you, now, you are prepared to die."   
  
Buffy shrugged, "Or maybe I screwed up and I wasn't supposed to come back here. I was stubborn - like I always am."   
  
"I don't believe that, Buffy. I think you're brave for doing this, for speaking out about your condition." Katy paused, "but as for helping you, I don't think there is anything I can do for you. Death is a natural thing."   
  
"You know most Slayers never make it past their 20th birthday. I made it to my 20th, only to find out in the end it was my last." She paused, "Now, I'm 30 years old, way past the deadline for a Slayer to be dead and this is my consequence."   
  
Katy sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Then maybe you need to tell your friends. I mean, I assume you haven't. Have you?"   
  
Buffy nodded no, sitting up. "I haven't, but if I could, could I stay the night here. I don't want my sister to suspect anything is wrong with me."   
  
"Of course." Katy whispered back, sympathizing with the girl.   
  
TBC 


	6. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance (CH. 6) El Tengo de Buffy...Verse 2  
  
Disclaimer: I know it takes awhile until it gets to the actual song, but it's worth it. El Tengo de Buffy (Spoof of El Tengo de Roxanne) is sung by the entire Scooby core.   
  
Giles looked up from the counter once he heard the bell ring but was surprised to find it was Dawn. Ever since Buffy's death and return from the grave, Dawn had remained withdrawn from the group. He tried to offer solace, anything but she resolved she could handle things on her own. She smiled at him, glancing at Willow and Xander. They smiled hello but didn't say anything.   
  
"Um, I just came in because I was wandering...Do you guys know where Buffy is?"   
  
The Englishman frowned, "Shouldn't she be at home?"   
  
Dawn shrugged, looking down. "She didn't come home last night from patrol."   
  
Xander nodded, shutting a book closed. "That's not right. She's Buffy."   
  
"Then she wasn't with any of you guys last night?" Dawn questioned.   
  
"I went out on patrol with her last night. I stayed with her even though Anya wanted to go home. I felt something was bothering her but she wouldn't give."   
  
Willow raised an eyebrow. "And you left her to her thoughts?"   
  
"Better leave her alone than crowd her."   
  
Willow frowned, glancing knowingly at Giles. "You don't think she ran away, do you? I mean, she's done it before."  
  
"Run away where? Where could she go?" Dawn cried, bracing herself.   
  
Giles shrugged as someone else entered the Magic Box. He nodded to the blonde girl, smiling thankfully. Buffy walked forward, smiling at the guys. Oddly, she was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the night before. "Hey." She whispered, looking down.   
  
Dawn crossed her arms at her, glaring. "Where were you? You didn't come home last night."   
  
"I did, Dawn. I just...there was something I needed to do; something I needed to take care of." Buffy paused, gasping, "This is hard; this is really hard."   
  
Willow smiled reassuringly at her. "Whatever it is, we'll understand."   
  
"I really wish that were true, but it's more complicated than that."   
  
The Wicca shrugged, "Can't be that complicated. If it was, you wouldn't have come here, standing before us, prepping us for whatever bad news."   
  
Buffy laughed, scratching her head. "Well, it's pretty bad." She paused, gazing at Giles. "God, I don't want to this...I'm dying."   
  
They all stared back at her as if she spoke some foreign language. They knew she had died before, but this, it sounded unreal. Almost not human; not Buffy.   
  
"Guys, did you hear me?"   
  
Xander smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, we heard you. You said you were dying - which we all know is impossible since you've already been dead. You can't die again. That's stupid."   
  
"Well, I'm stupid then." Buffy retorted, dropping onto a chair next to Willow. "I don't want this to happen. I don't. I love you all, I do but I'm sorry."   
  
"Maybe there's some spell or something Willow can do to help you; to make you feel better or..." Dawn began but once she saw the expressions on her friends faces, she backed down. "Damn." She mumbled.   
  
Buffy smiled at her sister, grateful she was determined to keep her alive. "Dawn, I know you don't want me to die. The first time, for you, was pretty traumatic."   
  
She huffed, "That doesn't even begin to describe how I felt that day and after."   
  
No one spoke after that. Willow knew something was wrong. She told Giles but he didn't want to believe it. She didn't blame him but now her suspicions were correct, the Wicca was beginning to wish she were wrong from the start. They just sat there, fidgeting until Anya appeared from the back with a smile on her face, punctual as ever and oblivious to solemn feeling in the room.   
  
"Hello, Buffy. How are you feeling today?" she questioned with a smile on her face.   
  
Buffy laughed slightly herself, glancing at Willow. "Deathly, but thank you for asking."   
  
"Wonderful. I'm glad you feel deathly!"   
  
Xander glared at her and she quieted down, unsure what was going on. Xander only held her close for comfort. Buffy nodded, "I better go."   
  
"Wait! You can't just go. We need to talk about this." Giles blurted out.   
  
She shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about. I'm dying and that's the end of it."   
  
"It bloody well is not!" he spat back, causing Buffy to stare intensely at him. "I'm just saying, there are things you haven't told us...like how long this has been going on and how do you know, for one?"   
  
"What's there to know, Giles?! Tell me. I'm dying. I don't have a choice. I can't rewind time and ask for another chance. This is my time."   
  
He stubbornly nodded no, bracing his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Buffy, I will not lose you again. I cannot lose you again. You are my daughter, my family and I refuse to let you go."   
  
She bit her lip, taking hold of his hand, "You don't really have a choice. I don't really have a choice." Buffy glanced once at her friends, before starting for the door.  
  
"Buffy, you don't have die like this." Giles sang. "Walk this cold road alone. You don't care if your choice is wrong or if it is right." He continued, glancing at Xander. "Buffy, you don't have to die like this."   
  
Buffy glanced back at him, meeting his pleading eyes. She felt his pain. She was carrying the same pain, but that's what her life had been like for years. Carry the pain; bear it and live with it. But how could she lay that pain on her friends? How could she leave this world like that?   
  
Dawn nodded, walking over to Giles. "Buffy, you don't have to die alone, tonight. You don't have to leave this world in a fright."   
  
"Death's eyes upon your face; His hand upon your hand; His lips caress your skin. IT'S MORE THAN WE CAN STAND!" Willow cried as the rest of the Scoobies sang.   
  
"Why does my heart cry?"Giles mused, pacing.   
  
Dawn began to cry, watching Buffy. "Buffy. Buffy. Buffy, my sister. My hero."   
  
Giles stood up to Buffy, staring down at her with a determined face. "Destiny you can't fight! You're free to leave us but just don't deceive us!"  
  
"...And please believe us when we say -- WE LOVE YOU!" they sang, raising their arms.   
  
Silence fell over the shop as Willow sang in Spanish and Xander cried Buffy's name.   
  
"You don't have to die alone, tonight. You don't have to waste away, tonight."   
  
"BUFFY!" Xander cried again.   
  
Anya took hold of Xander's arm, holding it close to her breast. "You don't have to die alone, tonight."   
  
"BUFFY!"   
  
Giles nodded, "You don't have to waste away tonight!"   
  
"BUFFY. BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY!" Dawn cried.   
  
"Why does my heart cry? A destiny you can't fight" Giles mused, staring lovingly at her.   
  
"BUFFY! BUFFY!" Dawn moaned, falling to pieces all over.  
  
"We love you! We love you! We love you! We love you!" they all cried, ending abruptly, falling to silence again.   
  
Buffy huffed, exiting the shop without a word. Giles nodded, watching the door close. "Buffy, you don't have to die alone, tonight."   
  
TBC 


	7. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance (CH 7) Like A Slayer...Kissed by Death   
  
by obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: A parody of Like a Virgin, by Madonna. Dude, wasn't that scene hilarious? I can't get it out of my mind. Zidler singing as Madonna and the Duke, singing with him with his wimpy voice. Anyway, Angel sings in this one what would be Zidler's part.   
  
Angel sighed, reading by the fireplace. Surprisingly, not much had changed since he became human. He was still quiet, kept to himself. He thought, when it did happen, he would be different. His personality would be different. Didn't happen. It's like he didn't become human at all. Of course, the only thing that made it feel real was having Buffy by his side. For so long, he wanted her near but could never be because of the curse. Now, he had her, now she was within reach, being human didn't seem so bad after all.   
  
"Angel, are you here?" a petite voice called.   
  
He put down the book, marking it standing up from the fireplace as she entered. She was sight. Even at 30 years old, she was still hot and sexy. She smiled, nodding to the book. "Was I interrupting your reading?"   
  
"No. I was getting bored anyway." He joked, walking closer. Angel held her tight, smelling her golden hair. Buffy smiled, lightly pulling away. "What's wrong?"   
  
She shrugged, "Nothing is wrong. Why would you think something is wrong?"   
  
Angel frowned, staring at her. "Something is wrong. What is it?"   
  
Buffy let up, letting go, distancing herself away from Angel. "Angel, you know I love you. I wanted my whole life to be with you, except with the curse, that made things impossible, not likely." She paused, fingering her ring. "I just...things have changed."   
  
"What's changed?"   
  
She looked down, fidgeting with her ring. "I've fallen in love with someone else." Buffy glanced up at him to see if he was angry. His face was as it always had been - expressionless but she knew he was hurt. It hurt telling Giles and the gang she was dying. "I love you, I do but somehow, I don't know - it feels like...."   
  
"Feels like what?" he questioned.   
  
"Like there's no more mystery. I know its silly but it's who I am. I've fallen for the guys with mystery, intrigue, and danger. Now, you're not that anymore - it scares me." Buffy admitted, shivering.   
  
Angel scratched his head, confused. "I thought your dream was for me to be human?"   
  
"It is...was rather."   
  
He laughed, "Was? Buffy, what are we talking about here? Who is this guy?"   
  
She nodded, walking past him but Angel grabbed her arm, glaring into her eyes. Buffy frowned, struggling to be free. "Angel, you're hurting me."   
  
"Who is he? Who is it that stole your heart away from me?"   
  
"No one, you know." She shot back, finally freeing herself from him. Buffy froze in place, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry; I am but I love Him. He's unlike anyone I've ever met. He's, Jack..."   
  
Angel raised an eyebrow, coming to a realization, "Jack? As in Jack the Ripper? You're dating Death? You're having an affair with the Angel of Death?"   
  
Buffy didn't reply except, nod, standing at one side of the room, her back to him. Angel huffed, "Like a Slayer - Kissed by Death for the very first time. Like a Slayer. When your heart beats lying next to Him."   
  
"I gave you all my love...only - " Buffy turned to him, tears in her eyes, "Our love is fading fast. Been saving. 'Cause only true love can't last forever."   
  
He laughed, looking away. "You're so fine and now you're His. I made you strong, yeah I made you bold." Angel laughed tears in his eyes. "Oh our love thawed out. Yeah, our love thawed out; now it's tarnished and cold."   
  
"Kissed by Death for the very first time. Like a Gurl in love when my heart beats next to Him. Like a Slayer Gurl. Oooh, oooh, oooh." Buffy sang, smiling a bit.   
  
"He's so dead and you're His. You'll be his 'till the end of time. 'Cause He makes you feel; Yeah, He makes you feel. You've nothing to hide." Angel roared, unable to contain himself.   
  
Buffy smiled, confronting him. "Like a Slayer - Kissed by Death for the very first time. Like a Slayer. When my heart beats next to Him. Like a Slayer, ooh, ooh. Like a Slayer; feels so good inside. When Jack holds me, and my heart beats, and He loves me."   
  
Angel nodded furiously, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh - Ooh, baby. Can't you hear my heart beat for the very first time?"   
  
She shrugged, "I do, but I just don't feel it anymore." Buffy huffed, kissed his cheek one last time, leaving him alone to his thoughts. Once Buffy was outside the mansion, she fell onto the grass, crying. "Like a Slayer - Kissed by Death for the very first time. Like a Slayer. When your heart beats lying next to Him." She buried her head, not even feeling Jack appear out of no where.   
  
"Like Death - kissed by the Slayer for the very first time." He sang, startling her.   
  
TBC 


	8. A Deathly Romance

A Deathly Romance: Come What May ...2nd Verse (CH8)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Disclaimer: Come What May...2nd Verse is a continuation of Come What May. The scene with Angel is a bit dark - be warned. Come What May is from Moulin Rouge.   
  
Buffy nodded, "I can't talk to you right now, Jack. Just go away."   
  
He frowned, sitting down next to her. "You know you did the right thing."   
  
"How can it feel right? Angel was my love, my true love for the longest time...how can breaking his heart be the right thing?"   
  
Jack smiled, toying with a stick in his hand. "Come what may, come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day."   
  
Buffy smiled, blushing a bit. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."   
  
He kissed her cheek, holding her close. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."   
  
"It all revolves around you." They echoed, staring at each other, grand smiles on their faces. "And there's no mountain too high; No river too wide, sing out this song; And I'll be there by your side; Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide - But I love you until the end of time."   
  
"Oh, Come what may, come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day." Buffy sang as she kissed Jack.   
  
**  
  
Angel sighed, staring into the fire. He never thought Buffy would ever leave him, ever hurt him like this. He always thought she loved him. She was all he ever dreamed about. Night after night when he was cursed, her face was the only thing that kept him going. There had never been anyone else. Now, she was gone from him...stolen by Death. That was really bizarre. As far as he knew, Death was Death - stoic, dark, haunted - an enigma. So, why the Hell would she fall for a guy like that?   
  
He nodded, "Never knew I could feel like that; It was like I've never seen the sky before; Wanted to vanish inside your kiss; Every day I'm loved you more and more."   
  
The former vampire walked over to a chest and knelt down in front of it. "Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring - But I love you till the end of time."   
  
He opened the cover, pushed aside some blankets before coming upon a secret compartment. He never dreamed about this, never thought anything this horrible would come to this. But she was his lifeline...and she didn't belong to him anymore. He picked up a knife, staring at its silver blade. "Come what may, come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day."   
  
"Come what may." He whispered as the knife ran across his arm. Angel let the blood run down from his arm, until he wiped it with a towel. A tear fell onto his arm, mixing with his blood. "Suddenly the world seems such like a nightmare; Suddenly my life doesn't move with such a perfect grace; Suddenly my life seems like such a waste."   
  
He turned around, hopeful Buffy might enter and stop him. Nothing. No one was there to hear him scream in pain. "It all revolved around you; And there was no mountain too high; No river too wide, sang out this song -" He paused again, choking back a cry. "And I'd have been there by your side."   
  
"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.... But I love you until the end of time."   
  
Angel slid the knife across his chest and winced when he felt the blood trickle down. "Come what may, come what may, come what may - I will love you until my dying day."   
  
"Dying day." He echoed as he plunged the knife into his stomach, dropping onto the floor.   
  
TBC 


	9. A Deathly Romance (Conclusion)

A Deathly Romance: Slayer Gurl (CH9)  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Disclaimer: Slayer Gurl, is a parody of Material Girl by Madonna - from that awesome movie with Ewan McGregor - the Moulin Rouge!  
  
"I don't understand. Why didn't you come sooner?" Buffy questioned Jack, staring up into his black eyes.   
  
He nodded solemnly. "I would have...but I needed to be sure. I went up and talked to them - Oh God, I wish it wasn't true, Buffy. I don't want this for you."   
  
She hung her head low but Jack raised a hand, forcing her to look at him. "I thought because of your Slater strength, you would be able to delay this a little longer."   
  
Buffy laughed, "Except I'm not up to full Slayer strength right now; I haven't been since I returned." She paused, "Oh Jack, I don't want to die...not again."   
  
"You think I want you to die, too? Buffy, if it was in my power you wouldn't. This wouldn't be for you."   
  
"It is in your power - I don't have to go through this."   
  
Jack shook his head, looking away. "You know what will happen if I do that - you'll die."   
  
Buffy stood up, turning away from him. "Jack, I just want this to go away. I don't want it to hurt anymore. Everytime that stuff comes out of my mouth, I fear it will be last time I'll be able to breathe.... or that I'd die alone and no one would have heard my screams."   
  
Death frowned,standing her, encircling his arms around her waist. "You'll never die alone, my love. I would never allow that. You don't deserve that pain."   
  
"You can take that pain away."   
  
"I can but Buffy...." He turned her to him and smiled, "Your friends, you said up there they needed you; your sister needed you. If I eased your pain, you wouldn't be able to say good bye to them properly."   
  
She nodded, "I don't need to. They know; they know it will happen."   
  
"Yes, but did you tell them why? No, you didn't. Buffy, they're your friends, no, your family. If you are going to leave this world, they deserve to know the truth about what ails you."   
  
Tears fell down Buffy's cheeks. Death caught them in his hand and closed it. He reopened them to reveal some small diamonds. Buffy smiled, staring at him. "All right, I'll tell them." She paused, looking confused, "What will I tell them?"   
  
"Well, you tell them..." he thought a minute before answering, "I'll come with you. I know what happened - I can fill you in on the way."   
  
**  
  
"This can't be happening." Dawn cried as she fell down on a near by chair. "I mean, Buffy's died before - how can she die again?"   
  
Giles shrugged, eyeing Willow. "I have no clue." He mused as Buffy once again, entered the Magic Box, followed by a man in black.   
  
"Hey guys." She smiled, holding Jack's hand.   
  
"Buffy, who is that man?" Giles questioned, staring at Jack.   
  
She was about to answer but Jack stepped forward, extending his hand to Mr. Giles and smiled. "Jack, of course, you would know me as the Angel of Death."   
  
Giles froze, stumbling a bit. Jack rolled his eyes, glancing at Buffy. "Look guys, Jack needs to tell you something. Listen to him."   
  
Xander laughed, "Listen to him. He's the Angel of Death, the Grim Reaper - the I hate you Man, you took away my loved ones, I hate you Death."   
  
Buffy glared at him, looking again at Jack. He nodded stubbornly. "Jack, you can do this. Tell them the same things you told me."   
  
"They won't listen to me, Buffy." He growled.   
  
She huffed, letting go of his hand, crossing her arms. "All right, you guys know I'm dying, right? You know why? No, you don't. I didn't know either until I was diagnosed."   
  
"Diagnosed?" Willow echoed.   
  
"I went to the Hospital last night. I did come home, Dawn, but there was something I needed to do. I went to my room, grabbed the phone and called the hospital. I knew I was dying. I knew subconsciously something was wrong but being the warrior I am, I didn't want to admit it." She paused, glancing at Jack.   
  
He nodded all right and straightened his tie. "When I first met Buffy, the one thing I noticed was her stubborn temper."   
  
Giles shook his head, annoyed all ready. "And your point is?"   
  
"My point is, because of that stubborn temper, Buffy wouldn't be here right now. She met them, the Council - Jesus and his Twelve Apostles to be exact," he paused slightly, glancing at Dawn. "She demanded they send her back...because of you, kid. You mean everything to her. Anyway, they debated for two days whether to send her back. Well, debate isn't exactly the word, more like compromising what would work."   
  
"Wait a minute, are you saying, Buffy worked out a time frame in which she could stay here?" Xander interrupted.   
  
He shrugged, "It's not exactly like that but if I were to define it, yes. He knew as well as I did, that if Buffy ever did go back, there would have to be a switch - one soul for another." Jack gazed at Giles and gasped. "I was supposed to take yours. The deal was switch Buffy's soul for yours."   
  
Dawn crossed her arms, "Didn't Buffy know that? I mean, she must have known about this deal."   
  
"I didn't Dawn. They wiped my memory clean so if I did try to warn Giles, they would kill me." She mused, staring at her sister. "To make a long story short, Jack wiped my memory of what happened up there and sent me back down. He vowed to watch over me and protect me, if something ever happened."   
  
"Wait a minute, how come we haven't seen Him before? I mean, if he was with you the whole time how come we didn't see him?" Anya asked.   
  
"Good question." Dawn added.   
  
Jack glanced at Buffy. They deserved to know. Buffy held her head high, confronting the gang. "When I first met Death, I hated him. I thought he was deathly annoying, really annoying.."   
  
"Okay, I think they get the point, love." Jack interrupted, smiling cautiously.   
  
Buffy smiled at him, "Anyway, things changed. I changed, my feelings for him changed." She faced Giles and sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but try to follow me here. Even when I was with Angel, I felt lost. 'Cause all I could think about was Jack. And I figured out why...I love him."   
  
Xander and Giles threw up their arms, unable to believe what they just heard. Buffy and Death, in love. It had to be some sort of hellish nightmare. "Buffy, this is crazy. This guy is Death. D - E - A - T - H." Xander wined.   
  
"Then I'm crazy. Xander, all my life, I just wanted to find the perfect guy. Angel was nice but he was a vampire with a soul and with the whole sex clause, well...and Riley, he was supposed to be normal guy and don't even get me started on Parker."   
  
Giles shook his head, "Buffy, I realize you are dying and your mind might not be as it once was..."   
  
"Giles, I know what I'm doing." She interrupted. "I love him, and he loves me."   
  
"He's DEATH! He doesn't love. No, I won't allow this. I forbid you to be with him." He roared.   
  
Buffy laughed, "You're not my FATHER! You can't tell me what to do!"   
  
Silence fell over the room. Buffy glanced from Jack to the others. "I know you all are thinking I'm making a mistake.... I don't blame you but it's my mistake." Buffy paused, glancing at Dawn, "It's not like I enjoy being the Slayer. I don't. I never have."   
  
She huffed, singing, "Some boys love me, some boys want to kill me. I don't think they're O.K. If they give me attitude - I just walk away."   
  
Giles nodded, "They may hate you and want to kill you - But they can't see what we see, what I see." He gazed up at Jack, staring coldly at him. "'Cause the boy with the cold hard heart is not Mister Right."   
  
She shook her head, confronting Giles. "'Cause we're living on the Hellmouth and I am a Slayer Gurl." Buffy laughed, "You know that we are living in a Hell-ish world and I am a Slayer Gurl."  
  
"Some boys fear me, some boys loathe me - That's all right with me. If they can't get past my large stake then I have to let them be." She cried.   
  
Xander cut between them, looking disgusted, "Some boys try (to kill you) and some boys bite, but we won't let you play (no way). Only boys that don't save you as their dinner make your rainy day."   
  
"Buffy, boys may come and boys may go and that's all right you see." Willow chimed, "Experience has made you feared and now they'll be after you."   
  
The Slayer laughed, "I'll be dead, Will. I don't think there's gonna be a dating service in the afterlife."   
  
The Wicca shrugged, "But you don't have to do this. What about Angel? I thought you loved him."   
  
"And I will always love, Angel. He was my first love but this is different, new and..." she began.   
  
"And really sick!" Xander finished. "Buffy, He's Death. He kills people on a daily basis."   
  
Death frowned, growling at the young man. "I don't kill people on a daily basis. I only soothe their pain and help them cross over, but I don't kill them. They're all ready dead, anyway."   
  
Xander pointed at finger at him, glaring furiously, "You see what I mean? He's a Killer. Killer. Killer!"   
  
"Xander, stop it!" Buffy shouted.   
  
TBC 


	10. A Deathly Romance (Conclusion)

A Deathly Romance: Death's Gurl (Buffy's Death Theme) - Conclusion By obi's girl   
  
Disclaimer: There were so many songs from the movie I wanted to use, but I wanted to leave some (maybe for a sequel) I know that's crazy since Buffy's dead. In this last part, there are several songs combined to flow into one act. Your Song, El Tengo de Roxanne, The Elephant Love Medley, Come What May, Nature Boy, & Children of the Revolution. Earlier Songs: Like a Virgin, Material Girl & One Day I'll Fly Away.... Are from Moulin Rouge! Baz is a genius. Praise him.   
  
**  
  
"STOP IT!" Buffy cried, sudennly feeling dizzy.   
  
She hadn't anticipated it would happen so soon. She hadn't thought... It was too soon. Dawn, who would look after her? She knew Giles was capable, but loosing her and sudennly having to deal with her little sister would bring him much pain. Pain. She could never cause him that pain; he didn't deserve it. None of them deserved to go through this again. She glanced up at Jack, barely able to balance herself. Jack saw it. It was time. He caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor. He held her in his arms, wiping away her wetted hair. "Buffy..."   
  
She smiled up at him, "No. It's time. I can feel it."   
  
He nodded no. "No, Buffy...this doesn't have to happen. I told you I could take away the pain..."   
  
"Jack, don't. I'm ready." She whispered back.   
  
"Buffy? Oh God!" Dawn cried.   
  
Jack shook his head, "As they pulled you out of the this world; You asked for your mother. With your golden hair and your ten-inch stake - Dressed to kill like the Slayer you were. Crawling down the alley on your hands and your knee - I was sure you were not ready for this. For it's plain to see Death's Gurl is the Slayer." He glanced up at Giles and the others, his gaze lying on Buffy's little sister. "And they hide behind fears; Demons hunt you to the ground, Vampires would."  
  
"Will they come?" Dawn asked, silver tears in her eyes.   
  
"I keep a friend serene." Xander sang tears, his eyes glassy as he stared at his fallen hero.   
  
"Will they come?" Giles gasped.   
  
"Oh, baby, come unto me." Jack whispered kissing Buffy's forehead. "Will they come? Well, she's come, been, and gone. Come out of the cemetery, baby. You'll catch a death in the fog. Young vampires and demons, they call you Death's Gurl."  
  
"Death's Gurl." He whispered, Buffy's eyes struggling to remain open. "I love you."   
  
She reached up with her limp arm, patting his back. "Come what May. Oh Come What May. I will love you until my dying day. Oh Come what May."   
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." Jack mused, staring into her blue eyes.   
  
Buffy laughed, coughing a bit. "It all revolves around you." She paused, clearing her throat a bit. "And there's no mountain too high; No river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."   
  
"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I love you until the end of time.... Love you until the end of time." they sang.   
  
"Oh Come What May, Come What May - I will love you until my dying day." Buffy concluded, "I love you." She coughed again, her eyes closing, her soul drifting to oblivion.   
  
Jack nodded, staring at her friends. "Oh Come What May, Come What May - I will love you until my dying day." He paused, choking back a cry. "Come What May, Come What May."   
  
"We will honor you until the end of time!" Giles began, startling the rest of the Scooby gang. "Oh Come What May, Come What May. I will honor you until my dying day."   
  
"Listen to my heart - Can you hear it sing?" Xander mused, a proud smile on his face. "Come back to us and forgive everything."   
  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring - but I will love you till the end of time." Willow cried.   
  
Jack nodded a smile on his face. "Come what may, come what may, come what may - I will love and honor you until my dying day."   
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." Dawn sang, glancing at Buffy's body. Buffy's words echoed through her head, causing her to fall silent.  
  
"It all revolved around you." Giles continued.   
  
Jack laughed, standing up, confronting Giles. "And there was no mountain too high; No river too wide, sing out this song and we'd be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide -"   
  
"But we would love you until the end of time." they cried.   
  
"...Until the end of time." Jack mused.   
  
"Oh Come What May, Come What May." The Englishman chorused. "BUFFY! You didn't have die tonight. Walk the graveyards for life, searching for a fight. You didn't care if it was wrong of if it was right"  
  
"BUFFY!" Xander cried, ripping his shirt off, shocking Anya. "You didn't have to walk this road alone, tonight."  
  
Willow gasped, sudennly wishing she had spoken up sooner about her friend. "Buffy, you didn't have to hide your disease from us."   
  
"My eyes upon your face; my hand upon your hand. My lips caressed your skin." Jack shook his head, crying out in pain. "Now you're gone --- IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!"  
  
The Scoobies cried Buffy's name in the background as Jack kept on singing. "Why does my heart cry?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses, unable to contain his tears. "BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY!"   
  
"Feelings I couldn't fight! You were free to leave me but..." Jack froze, glancing at the Scooby gang, "Just don't deceive them! ...And please believe them when they say -- THEY LOVE YOU!" In silence, Death mumbled some curse in Spanish.  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn cried, stepping up. "You didn't have to think we wouldn't understand! You don't have to wear this guilt trip tonight."  
  
"BUFFY! You didn't have to put on that red light!" Spike spat, sudennly bursting into the shop. They all stopped singing, looking strangely at the vampire. "What? I loved her too!"   
  
Jack made a face, nodding no at him. "BUFFY, you don't have to deal with Spike anymore!"   
  
"BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY!" They cried but sudennly dropped to silence.   
  
Sudennly, out of nowhere, a lone spotlight shined on Jack only. "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I couldn't fight!" He dropped to the floor, gasping for air. "How wonderful life was, when you were in the world..."  
  
"And, I'm going to tell everybody that this was your song. It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done." Jack smiled, glancing down at Buffy's dead body. "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words --- How wonderful life was that you were in the world..."  
  
"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words --- How wonderful life was, that you were in the world..." Giles concluded.   
  
"BUFFY! BUFFY!" he cried. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"   
  
Anya frowned, crossing her arms, pouting a bit before slapping Xander on the arm. "That was my song. He sang my song! Death sang my song!"   
  
Xander nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And it will always be your song...but somehow I get the feeling this is Buffy's ending."   
  
"Still my song." She whined.   
  
Jack shook his head, glancing down at his love. "Buffy once told me love is a many splendid thing. Love is like oxygen. Love lifts us up where we belong." He mused.   
  
"And what did you say?" Dawn asked.   
  
Jack huffed, "I told her Love was just a game...but then she sang - She was made for loving me and I was made for loving her."  
  
Willow shook her head. "The only way of loving her, Jack, is if she was a dead corpse."   
  
"Just one night, she told me. Give her just one night." He sang aloud. "I said there was no way 'cause she wasn't dead. Dead."   
  
"And what else did she say?" Giles ventured, eyeing him suspiciously.   
  
"She sang In the name of love; One night in the name of love!"   
  
Xander laughed, "A crazy gurl."   
  
He nodded, "I wouldn't give in to her." He paused, staring up, "And she pleaded me not to leave her this way. She couldn't survive without my sweet love. Oh baby, she said, don't leave me this way."  
  
Willow sat down the chair, smiling lost in dreams of love. "You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."   
  
Dawn shrugged, a smirk on her face, "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."  
  
"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." Spike added.   
  
"Well what's wrong with that?" Anya questioned.   
  
"Yes! I like to know, 'Cause here I go again." Jack roared, spreading his arms wide. "Love lifted us up where we belonged; where the eagles flied on a mountain high."  
  
Spike growled, "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."  
  
"We were heroes, the two of us." Jack mused, smiling mischievously. "Just for one day."  
  
The vampire huffed, "You're dead! You don't know how to love!"  
  
Jack laughed, "Yes, I do. I do; I have."   
  
"And her? She'd slay all the time." he shot back.   
  
"We were lovers." He defended.   
  
Spike took another drink of his liquor. "No, you weren't!"   
  
Death stood up to him, "We were lovers...And that's a fact."  
  
Spike argued, "Nothing would have kept you together."   
  
"We stole time."  
  
The Soulless vamp raised an eyebrow, "Just for one day? You weren't heroes...forever and ever. You weren't heroes forever and ever, mate!"   
  
Death growled, wishing he had a large stake to kill the vamp. "I will always love her..."  
  
"I only can wish..."   
  
"How wonderful life was when you were in the world." Spike and Jack concluded. The two stared at each other before glancing at the Scoobies.   
  
"Forget this. I'm leaving!" Spike hollered, walking out the door.   
  
Anya and Willow looked strangely at each other. It was still daylight out. Sure enough, they heard cries and yells from outside as Spike burst into flames in front of the shop. "Well, at least we won't have to deal with him anymore." Giles mumbled.   
  
Jack nodded, another spotlight on him, overlooking everybody else...and Spike's constant screams from outside. He knelt down, almost praying. "This story was about love. The woman I loved, loved is dead." He began as Giles continued the rest.   
  
"There was a man. A very strange, enchanted man. They say he wandered very far, very far. Over time and the heavens. A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he."   
  
He paused briefly, "And then one day, one magic day he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, fools and kings - This he said to me. 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.'   
  
"Oh buggart!" Spike yelled, "Can somebody please help me?! Hello, people! Oh, come on! I'm dying out here!"   
  
"So Xander, what happens now?" Anya piped.   
  
He shrugged, "I don't know." Before pulling out the script, flipping through to the end. "Oh, it's right here. We state again what this story was about."   
  
"What was this story about?" Dawn added.   
  
"Truth, Freedon, Beauty and above all...LOVE!" they cited as the lights dimmed in the Magic Box and faintly, Spike's screams could still be heard in the background. "Oh come on people! Like I never helped you all before. I'm burning to death over here. Doesn't anybody care?"   
  
Silence. "Oh screw it! You all suck!" he yelled back, "I'll see you all in Hell!" before burning completely into dust. A janitor came out front, dusting the ashes aside into sewer and disappeared.   
  
The End 


End file.
